Love, Pride and Prize
by MadeInRomania
Summary: Gin and Tōshirō had always been in competition,even when it came to love. In high school, Rangiku was their first real crush. Years after, she's engaged with Gin and ready to marry, but will fate leave things as they are? GinRan vs HitsuMatsu
1. Race

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>I. Race<strong>

It was already night! The moon was shining on the dark blue sky. Some fire-flies, named stars by humans, were dancing all around the Quinn of the Night. Little spots were floating on the dark sky, sometimes taking the slight light. The wind blew cold even if it was summer.

The moon was brightening the road. Down there were many people wearing helmets. All of them stood next to their car prepared for the race. A young man waited the start signal next to a white car with some blue models that looked like ice. He put his right hand on the car's door so he could jump in the car faster than the others racers. Despite the helmet it could be seen two turquoise eyes that you could lost in. His attitude was different from the others. He looked cold and full of himself; he was so sure about his victory. That guy didn't look older than a teenager, maybe because he wasn't so tall, but he was at college – one of the best. His classmates used to call him 'midget' some years ago because he was the shortest of the class. Even so, now he was one of the most popular guys in the college. He didn't know where this popularity came from because he just grew taller, but his attitude was the same.

Finally, the signal! All the racers jumped in their car and the competition started. All that remained was the fume from the cars. As expected, that cold guy was on the top, he was the first until the last kilometers. Then a green car with some dark purple flames came next to his. A girl that looked a bit younger than him drove it. The only thing that he could see to her was the eyes; some dark blue eyes. That little woman overcame him raising her hand as a greeting.

Now, that was a little bit annoying. _'I was never beat by a girl and I won't start now, Kurosaki!'_ whispered the boy, and then he push the acceleration. For some time they just played but they became serious when they saw the finish line. Both of them wanted to win! Once the race ended with his victory – as he expected – they jump out of the cars.

"Good to see you alive" joked one of them. She didn't wear her helmet when she talked – just as him. Karin came close to him so the winner could see her better. Her hair grew in the last years and now it fell over her shoulders until the middle of her back. A little shine from the moon played trough it. As they both grew taller, the different of their high was almost the same. Since they met last time passed some years so he realized that her chest seemed more like a woman. He looked on her without saying a word. "Anybody there?" asked her.

"…Yeah" the boy answered rising his head. He was just like she remembered – same white spiky hair, same turquoise eyes and the same cold attitude. "Did you think you could own me, Kurosaki?" on his face appeared a smirk.

"I was just playing with you, Tōshirō" she turned around and then asked. "Like what you see?"

"You're not the first woman that I see; nothing impressive." He didn't want to admit, but he was a little shocked by her…she changed a lot. Of course, compared with his secretary she was nothing, but still more that he expected.

"Woman?" the girl said surprised. "You stayed too much in your office. I'm not woman yet, I'm still 16. And you have the permission to call me Karin."

"Very funny" he said bored. "So…what are you doing here?"

"Well…you see…I wanted to see a race" she avoided his eyes because every time she tried to lie him, it didn't work. Karin was still a tomboy but the truth was that she was bored and took her brother's car – without telling him – so she could met him again after all those years. "I haven't seen you playing football for a while"

"I don't have time for such things" he sighed remembering about the work which he hasn't done. All those documents will wait him next morning.

"What does your secretary do?" she said with a voice that says much.

"Like usual, drunk" he answered simple. _'It's good she doesn't do that when I have a meeting'_

Before they could finish their talk a black car stopped next to the white one. Both of then looked to it and saw a tall and thin guy dressed formal. The man was smiling and kept his eyes closed.

"I thought ya dun race anymore" said the man with silver hair – just as his name says, 'Gin' meaning 'silver' - without changing his usual expression.

'_Great…my 'baby-sitter''_ thought Tōshirō. "Who send you, Ichimaru?"

Gin didn't say a word. He just got back into the car and sit with his hands crossed waiting. He knew that was an answer enough for his 'friend'.

Apparently they were friends…or supposed to be. Same elementary school, same middle school, same high school and even same college, without saying that their houses were one next to the other. They also had the same first love in childhood. She was the most popular girl in the school, but she didn't even know their name then. That beautiful woman was the same age with Gin, but three years older than Tōshirō. Perhaps, I don't think there was one boy who didn't have a crush on her. She was tall, slim and had a generous chest. Her blond hair was short in the middle school, but now it fell perfect, a little curly, on her back and on her shoulders. She had two light blue eyes just like pieces of ice in a pool. She participated to many parties, but her only problem was sake – that strong alcohol. She was funny, friendly, beautiful – she was Matsumoto Rangiku.

The few people who knew about their rivalry weren't sure why was that hate between them. Most of them thought it was because of love, but they didn't have a reason anymore.

Being in the same class Gin came closer and closer to Rangiku. First it was just her beauty but then he had a strange feeling. Every time they met he felt like thousands of butterflies flew in his stomach and he wasn't so sure on himself when they talked, being afraid not to say something wrong. He was so cute like that and he was so gallant with her. One day he reached to get a date and they felt pretty good. Then came another date and another and another. When she first kissed him he felt like nothing can ruin his happiness.

On the other, Tōshirō felt a bit left alone. He has never felt lonely before and it was pretty annoying seeing Ichimaru dating his first love. He wasn't sure if that strange guy dated her to make him jealous or he really loved her. First Tōshirō had no doubt he could win her heart but soon he noticed that she saw him like a kid. There wasn't such a big different between their age…three age…no big deal! But compared with his rival who was a lot taller and older, he had no chance…

As he drove the car, he took a look at Gin. Still smiling, he had a reason after all. Just two months and he will marry Rangiku. _'Good I'm not still in love with her'_ the boy sighed. After some kilometers the two cars stopped.

"Why did you come after me?" asked one of them raising his left eyebrow.

"I'm yer bodyguard, right? That's mah job!" answered the other with the same smile that Hitsugaya hated.

"You're not; Madarame is guarding the company"

"I said yer bodyguard, not company guard" repeated the taller man.

The boy looked at him wondering what he talks about. He never trusted that man and he never knew what to expect from him. Suddenly the light had come; Gin wasn't referring to the proper sense, he wasn't engage for guarding, but there was somebody who always worried when was so late and Tōshirō still missed. Remembering of his comment about 'babysitter' he turned his back to Ichimaru when he heard him saying "A thanks would be nice".

"Go home and sleep. Good night!" he replied hoping to leave Gin as soon as possibly. Gin murmured something and went to his house next to Hitsugaya's.


	2. Lovely homelife

_**A/N**: Guess what – I'm back with the next chapter ^-^ Thanks to all who red and special thanks to reviewers. (Kokuboudo, that's just the peace before the storm xD)_

_I apologize for any possible mistakes._

_Song: 'Tik Tok Rok' by VerseCity (Cover for Ke$ha) ; Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_**Warning: GinRan scenes! Enjoy^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>II. Lovely home-life<strong>

A huge house was in front of him. Through the window he could see two people staying on the sofa and watching TV. He opened the door which was unlocked because someone waited him.

"I'm home!" Tōshirō announced closing the door. "What do we have for dinner?" he looked to the kitchen.

"You come so late and you want your dinner? You should have been here when we ate" cried a cold voice.

He recognized that voice, it was his older brother. Tōshirō murmured something and came closer to the two persons. After seeing Ichimaru – like seeing him everyday, except Sunday, at work wasn't enough – his brother's comments were the last think he wanted to hear.

The white-haired boy looked like he asked "What are you doing here?". They were close despite of the difference between their ages and despite their blood – they had the same mother but different fathers. Although it didn't matter! They used to talk pretty much but the last few weeks they heard nothing from each-other. One of them had business with the company he worked in and the other spend most of his time with a girlfriend. Half-brothers but the difference wasn't just in their ages, but in high too. The younger reached just to the elder's shoulder or a bit higher. Tōshirō had white hair while his brother had it green, long and wild, but they had the same cold eyes even if one had turquoise eyes and the other grey eyes.

The other person was a girl about Tōshirō's high and a year older. She watched lost to them while they just stayed there looking to each other. Despite of her age, she was kind naïve and could be fooled easily by most people because she used to think that every human had a piece of goodness in his soul. She was Tōshirō's childhood friend but she was a lot more sociable than him. In the last few years she grew and now looked like a fulfill woman, but her brown hair was cut again so it could touch just her shoulders and a little part of her back.

Remembering the first question, she broke the silence and closed her chocolate eyes smiling. "I kept some food for you, Shiro-chan!" She run in the kitchen and removed from the fridge a plate full of amanattō – one of his favorite foods. "Ta-da!"

"It looks great, Hinamori!" then he took one of them. He instantly remembered the taste of amanattō even if it passed a while since Momo made them last time. "So" Hitsugaya continued while he ate "what's Hyorinmaru doing _here_?"

"I had some free time so since we didn't meet from so long, I though I should visit you."

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" asked the boy taking another piece.

"You know you missed me. What's with that attitude to me?"

"I have much work to do so you should've called me before you came."

"I asked Momo! She lives here."

"It's my house, you should've asked _me_. Not like you're not welcome, but I don't have free time."

"Then eat your food, get some sleep and do your work tomorrow. I'll stay here a while so after the meeting you'll have some time for me, right?"

'_How does he know about the meeting?'_ Tōshirō raised an eyebrow surprised. He looked to the smiling girl next to him – right, wasn't it obviously? _'Hinamori told him'_.

As he was so tired after the race and all that happened, he listened to Hyorinmaru. The boy ate fast and went to his room, decided to sleep. He knew that tomorrow will be a full and tiring day. He was just hoping that he accepted Ichimaru's ask for the next day. _Why is this me who must do all the work?_

As he opened the bedroom's door, a large room appeared. The walls were all in a light blue color and through the opened window blew a cold wind. Although there weren't much things, just a bed for two persons and above a poster with his favorite band. In the other side of room was a chair and desk with a laptop on it because he used to do his work home too. On the floor was a dark blue and fluffy carpet.

Tōshirō fell in the bed without changing his outfit. In less than five minutes he asleep and woke up only in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next house was a little smaller but still big enough for only two people. Gin opened the door and announced his presence. A young blond woman welcomed him with a small kiss on his lips.<p>

"That's all, Ran-chan?" he asked catching her waist and pulling her closer.

That young woman, around 22 years old, was Matsumoto Rangiku – his always love even since he was a little kid. She put her arms around his neck hugging him back. Ichimaru kissed her forehead "I missed you…". They stayed like that about a minute, and then he started to kiss her neck.

"Gin, I have something to do before-" she said as she put her hands on his chest to make him stop.

"Whatever it is, it can wait" he interrupted as he gently touched one of her hands. _I hope she's not cookin'._

She could say nothing more because her lips were suddenly covered, determinate her to drop the towel. He was right – Matsumoto cooked…or she tried to. The woman couldn't help, but answer to his kiss. She closed her blue eyes and put her hands around his neck dragging him closer to her as she could feel his warm body. They played with their tongues without carrying about the food which was probably burnt or about to burn. Ichimaru pushed her to the wall and lowered his hands while she slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and took it off. Rangiku moved her hands on his well-done torso and his back.

"Ya won' need it" the man said letting her soft pink dress to fall to the ground. "I dun remember yer body so…perfect". She smiled seductively touching her bottom lip like a little shy girl. It was true that they didn't have their time for some weeks and all because of that too important meeting.

The smiling guy moved his right hand on her face and the back of her neck and his left hand on her arm then on her waist and finally it arrived on her leg. He caught it and put it around his body and did the same with the other leg. Now there was no space between them, the boy kept her by her bottom and back while she strongly kept her legs around his waist and her hand around his neck to make sure she won't fall before arriving in the bedroom. Gin walked slow up stair and put her gently on the bed with him sitting over her.

"It's not fair" she said. He looked confused until the woman unbuttoned his elegant pants and took it off "Now it is".

The smiling face reappeared and Rangiku used her legs to make him fall over her. As their chests were so pasted he could feel her generous breast touching him. _That's why I hate any bra._ He tried to make it disappear but hardly reached. Once he did it, he whispered softly in her ear although he knew the answer "Missed me?" and her moan was enough. The future husband covered her lips and his tongue slipped again in her mouth as did hers.

The man stepped up suddenly and walked to the closet searching for something to wear. He found a short silk dress with some flowers drew on it and he threw it on his lover's body. The future wife watched him confused without knowing what to say. After he made her feel hot he stopped? Observing that expression on Matsumoto's face, Ichimaru took some red pants and spoke in a low voice.

"Dress up! I'm too tired to make love now."

"Old man…"the woman made fun of him dressing. She came closer and dreg him to the bed putting her head on his chest. "That's what you said yesterday and a day before and so on" she started to play with his hair and then continued disappointed "It makes me think you don't want me anymore."

"It's job's and boss' fault" Gin defended like a child who put the guilt on his younger brother, and was immediately welcomed by a laugh.

Being Hitsugaya's secretary, Rangiku knew all about the company, all projects, all meetings, and all employees, all that she should remember to her boss. She hated to admit it, but she had to, a real important meeting was about to occur and everything had to be perfect even if that meant hard working all day and all night without any free days and additional hours unpaid. The result of this future – hopefully future – cooperation between the company she worked for and the other company might change her life.

* * *

><p>'…<em>He had the music turned up loud…'<em> the song started shy, got louder _'…Cause when I leave for the show,' _and louder_ 'I ain't comin' back' _until it shouted in the silent bedroom _'I'm talkin' about Nikes up on my feed'._

"…Waitin' any call?" a disturbed voice murmured.

"…No" another answered as sleepy as the previous one, hiding her face in the man's chest just to jump annoyed after some minutes of insistences from the caller. "Hitsugaya!"

"What?" the man woke up instantly. "Is he callin' ya at _this_ hour?" he snatched the mobile and yelled once he answered "Is 3 o'clock, don't call her at a time like this!"

"…_Gin?"_ the appellant asked confused just at the time Ichimaru wanted to end the 'conversation', making him to get out of bed and slowly walk to the kitchen followed by Rangiku's surprised eyes.

"How did ya get the number?" Gin questioned once his future wife couldn't hear them.

"_You called me from it. Listen, I'm close to your house, so can you come and open the door…please?" _the person purred._ "It's a bit cold outside…"_

"Can't, I'll be free tomorrow, I'll call ya." and he close the phone returning to bed, back in his lover's warm embrace. "Seems like _I_ hav more work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_**Note: **__I need your help in 2 things: 1) should I post 'backstage' (some kind of Shinigami Golden) at the end of the chapters xD and 2) review *puppy eyes*_

_Let's see what do you think about the person who caller xD_


	3. Business

_**Sorry for taking so long, but I had something else to solve first. Back to story: I promise Gin will be back soon with the explanation of that late call. Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**PS: Considering that when I write a fic about an anime I see it more like a movie than like a book, at the end will be some 'backstage', 'interview', 'bloopers' – depends on the chapter.**_

_**Okay, I'm gonna let you read now xD Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>III. Business<strong>

The morning wind was blowing trough the opened window moving the peach-colored veil, so the sun's rays played in the bedroom once overflowed in darkness. The walls looked even lighter in that cool blue tone and the poster cleaner, a big poster above the bed showing five boys from a Korean band named "BigBang". The light was a bit weaker in the other side of the large room, but there was "the work-zone" – an office chair in front of an elegant gray desk. On the desk were arranged some folders and some writing-object; above it was a long shelf half with books and half with CDs and DVDs. Also there was a laptop in stand-by showing that somebody worked not so long ago.

The sun lighted the boy's face that looked tired while he was sleeping. But it didn't do him move a muscle, nor the noise, nor the steps heard and nor the voice that kept calling him for ten minutes.

"I'm done!" she sighed putting a hand on her forehead. "You've been working all the night, haven't you?" but he didn't hear a word of all she said during those minutes.

The girl heard some steps behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder and a mature voice whispered "Cover your ears". Then the man walked slowly to the bed and dragged the blanket as hard as his sleeping brother fell to the ground and woke up.

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy murmured asleep.

"Waking you up? It's almost 8 o'clock, if you sleep anymore you'll late." The man answered not impressed by the voice, but knowing that was what always happened when he worked night.

"I don't care! Give me the blanket and let me sleep!"

'_3…2…1'_ the man counted while he has been watching his brother trying to sleep again. Then, as he expected, an alerted loudly voice surrounded the room.

"What did you say? 8 o'clock?" and the boy jumped out of the bed running down the stairs but fast returned for dressing something that weren't pajamas.

He searched for a costume and soon found it, dressed it – when Hinamori wasn't there of course – and again lowered the stairs in a hurry. He took a water bottle and some money.

"Break-fast…?" the girl asked without getting an answer.

* * *

><p>With some kind of a relief sigh, Tōshirō got out of the car letting it in the company's parking. Over slept, Momo with her arguments about the prevision incident for the whole traveling, an amend for exceeding the legal speed, delaying at work…and like it wasn't enough, he forget his badge, so Ikkaku – the guardian – was <em>supposed <em>to not allow him to access the company. To be honest, it would have been stupid to block your boss out of company because he had forgotten his badge. Yeah, Saturday was always so great!

When Hitsugaya opened the front door everything was strangely _quite. _No talks whatsoever, not even one gossip, just the sound of typing, writing, walking – just work in one word – and of course those good mornings. Murmuring the same greetings he had headed to the office when a voice suddenly called him.

"Taichō, you're late!" the pointing was somehow ironic because she usually late and now she complained to someone who was usual punctual. "Mr. Kyōraku's on the second line, he said it's something important."

"Yes, Matsumoto, I know I late, but thanks about Kyōraku." Sure it was Rangiku, who else would call him 'taichō'? After she got the job, she admitted that she used this way to address because 'boss' or 'mister' sounded too official and old, but calling him by his name would be inappropriate for their ranks. "Is that new?" the boy had added before he entered the office.

"Sorry?" the previous question didn't make any sense in that very moment.

"Your outfit. I don't think I've seen it before."

"Actually yes, I bought it yesterday. I wanted a blue shirt but I could find, so I got an orange one. It matches this skirt, don't you think?" the question was still unexpected, but the blond was so excited that someone _finally_ noticed that she didn't mind. Then seeing as he measured her from head to toes, Matsumoto got a bit embarrassed and thought she should have shut her mouth after that 'yes' because she probably went too far. "Sorry, I guess women are the only ones interested in…shopping?"

"You probably heard it this morning, but it looks good on you."

"Y-you think so? And who should've told me this?" she had interfered surprised.

"Maybe Ichimaru?" the surprise, or maybe confusing, seemed catching.

"Right…well, he was…sleeping when I left." It was obviously a lie.

"Then, I'm sure he'll tell you later." Tōshirō decided he shouldn't get in their business, after all, Gin was the one who'll marry. "By the way, can you bring me a coffee? A strong one?" he closed the door and soon enough he got his coffee.

* * *

><p>Rangiku sat again on her brownish chair searching for some papers with the last costs of the company. She took a big folder and a notebook which she had always used for noting important things - like the deadline for paying the bills - and, well, on its back for drawing caricatures of those who had annoyed her on the respective day. The blond traversed one hand through her hair, letting it to fall dressy on her shoulders and closed her eyes slowly showing some long eyelashes, while her mouth opened a bit letting out a small sigh. She wasn't on the mood to check all those and, anyway, who would dare to steal money in such an obvious way? Bills' checking was something that couldn't be avoided and despite what most of the employers thought about beautiful secretaries, she wasn't stupid. She had graduated at one of the best universities of the country because of her brain, not of her body. This task was so tiring, boring and mostly <em>useless<em>…

Besides, how could she focus on this when her mind was flying to her lovely Gin, or better said, to Gin's absent compliments. He was full _awaken_ when she left the house, actually he had woken up before her, yet he said and did absolutely nothing to swing her – not a kiss, not a hug, not breakfast, not a sign that he noticed her new outfit, not cuddle, not even a look at her…just a blurry murmured 'Good morning, _Rangiku_!'. Something was terribly wrong with him, with their lately contact, or maybe…maybe he was planning something for her birthday. Yeah, tomorrow was September 29, Gin must have been so distant because he had a surprise for her and he didn't want to low the effect. That's it! This must be the reason! Dear Gin, he had always been so careful and sweet with her.

"Who is our hot secretary dreaming at?"

She was out of trance; she didn't realize she looked like she was dreaming…she was just cough in thoughts. Matsumoto raised her head a bit to look at the person who had just spoken. A tall woman was staying right in front of Rangiku's face with her lips curled into a smirk and her hands on her hips. Her short hair had a tone of red that matched perfectly with her deep green eyes, tough she used a bit too much mascara so her eyelashes seemed unnatural and the pink makeup that covered her eyelids didn't look good at all, if a bit eccentric.

"Are you dreaming at a _certain _young man that called me to replace you when I so wanted to go to a party?"

What? She was here for work? Oh, right, she was ready to go to a party, which explained her dress. It was very tight on her slim body and certainly advantaged her generous chest that she didn't mind to hide, but to show it with a large décolletage. The dress was eccentric in a tone of pink with too much glitter and silver fuzz. An apparently heavy necklace hanged to the low-cut neck, as well as some circling earring.

"If the one who called you here is Gin, then yes, I'm dreaming about him." The blond managed coming to her senses.

"I'm talking about Hitsugaya, he has some business with you I guess." The redhead informed her although she was 100% sure Rangiku already know it. "So what are this 'business'?"

"He said that?" the surprise in her voice was obvious. If he had business with her, shouldn't she be the first to find out?

"No!" the teasing person rolled her eyes. "But he wants me to replace _you,_ plus Yumichiks's waiting you down. What does it tell you?" After a vague 'I guess you're right', the redhead continued more serious. "Girl, you have to open your eyes, don't use your youth on Ichimaru."

"Excuse-me? I lo-"

"Yeah, yeah, you love Gin, I know. But in life you have to choose what's better, so use your head and think to that: Hitsugaya's young, handsome and he has money, while Gin is…well, just his employer. Am I right? Sure I am." She answered her own question before Matsumoto could. "You have to rearrange your priorities! Plus, considering that he has money, he probably had a lot of women, so I bet he's good in bed too. What more do you want? Go get him, girl!"

"Haineko, if I wanted money I would marry an old rich man who'd let me all his property. And I don't care who's better in bed, I care about what I feel, what I _love_." Rangiku rose angry from her chair which hit violently the floor. "Besides, if he had so many women, why might make me sure he won't cheat me?"

"What makes you sure Gin doesn't?" the redhead inquired raising her voice.

"Because he's not so stupid to lose the only person who actually _trusts_ him" A grave voice interfered and the room fell in silence. "Now, if you don't mind, cut the arguing and go back to work. All of you. Matsumoto, down, 5 minutes."

Both women nodded knowing for sure it could had been worse because he probably heard most of their arguing, including some personal stuff. He seemed pretty calm, but who knew what was hiding behind that attitude. Haineko grabbed the chair still wondering why her boss didn't say a thing about her outfit, while Rangiku left the room without any comment from the redhead secretary.

Once she lowered the stairs and reached the park she saw two people talking – Tōshirō and a taller man. She could hear what they talked about, but she had to join them anyway.

"Ah, and the lady decided to show us her beauty!" he exclaimed when he noticed the blond. Yumichika had always been a narcissist but one with a good sense of beauty. Although he always wore two quills which strangely enough highlighted his purple eyes, the black haired man was able to keep himself from creating an eccentric outfit when necessary. After all, he wasn't Hitsugaya's personal and most trustful designer for nothing! Despite the quills, he was dress pretty normally, with some dark-blue jeans a light pink T-shirt, a pair of black baskets, a scarf along with a white hat and some sunglasses.

"What am I here for?" the question was too confused for Tōshirō's liking, at the moment.

"I told you a while ago, didn't you pay attention?" he asked raising an eyebrow, but didn't wait for a properly answer because he already knew it. "Anyway, I have a meeting tonight and I'd like _you_ to come with me."

"Why not Hinamori-chan?" she quickly asked.

"Because it might last past midnight and it sure would look well if she would yawn while we talk." Matsumoto let out a little laugh. "So we'll go there _together_."

"You mean like a date?"

"Not if I know what a date means, but if that helps you take it as such."

"So we don't have to kiss or take hands or…I mean, not like you wouldn't be-"

"Matsumoto, you're not coming as a wife or a girlfriend, ok? I know you'll marry and I doubt you or I would do something like that." He stopped her before she could go more agitated, though he had to admit that her reaction was a bit funny.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Backstage<em>**

_Yumichika:_ Wait, I'm not done yet. I did only Rangiku's make-up.  
><em>Hitsugaya:<em> He's not gonna make up me, is he?

_Yumichika:_ Yeah, do I make him up too?  
><em>Rangiku:<em> What? Why did Gin stop with cuddling? Was that in the scenario? It was... Do you have something to do with that?  
><em>Gin<em>: We don't need a scenario, do we, Ran-chan? We can do that without it…or more than cuddling.  
><em>Director Stage<em>: Hey, hey, it's not midnight yet. Be careful what you say!  
><em>Hitsugaya<em>: Did you listen to me?  
><em>Stage Director:<em> So here's what I want. Yumichika call Ikkaku and make sure his baldy is shining.  
><em>Ikkaku<em>: My...bald? *mad*  
><em>Stage Director<em>: But I like you bald! You shine like a star...no, like the sun . _'Not kidding'_ And I do _**not**_ want any wig for him! Now, Gin, you two get in the car and...wait, do you know how to drive?  
><em>Gin<em>: I can handle it.  
><em>Stage Director<em>: Then get there and be ready to drive. _'God, please, protect us!'_ Where's Kyoraku? And where's my scenario? I need it!  
><em>Hitsugaya: You're not listening...<br>_  
><span>4 Hours Later<span>

_Stage Director_: I almost forgot! Did you say something, Tōshirō?  
><em>Hitsugaya:<em> Neverming...And it's Captain Hitsugaya for you.  
><em>Stage Director<em>: Sorry, my bad. Ah, but read that!

_Hitsugaya: _Review?

_Stage Director:_ Put some soul in it! C'mon, try again!

_Hitsugaya:_ Matsumoto! 'Put some soul in it.'

_Matsumoto:_ If you wanna see me in this show again, review. *kiss* Where's my sake now?

_Stage Director:_ Cut the last part…


	4. Birthday Surprise

_**Miss me? Maybe not…Anyway, finally, I can access my account (I though they'll never gonna fix the problem with logins) *cheers* And guess what? I have a new-new chapter!**_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. The birthday surprise<strong>

"Wow! I never though someone could finish a dress in just a few hours. You're the God of design, Yumichika!" she didn't try to hide the enthusiasm in her words.

"I know I am. Now, c'mon, try it, you don't have much time left 'till he arrives."

The blond went to another room and fast enough changed into the dress, then returned to hear the designer's opinion.

"Magnificent!" he exclaimed proud of his work and that single word what just what Matsumoto expected – she knew she looked wonderful.

Yumichika rose to expectation or maybe over it. The dress that advantaged her tall body was in a tone of dark purple on the upper side with a light purple on the belt and a very soft pink on the bottom. Her long legs were pretty much uncovered, so the delicate skin and expected gracious walk could be seen. The dress was playfully, but elegant cut in some circles right at her navel and on the extremes of the upper part were some fine lines of silver. The gloves of the same pink were from a bit up to the elbow and lowered to a bit bottom of the wrist. She wore a pair of back with a bit of glitter heeled short-boots which Yumichika said that will keep her ankle and she will step easier even if the meeting would last all the night.

The dark-haired man demanded her to sit on a certain chair and stay unmoved whatever happened and so she did. It was on the front of a mirror so she though she'll see what the expert will do. He played a bit with her strawberry-blond hair murmuring some 'hmmm' then turned the chair and took his instruments. He had decided on a simple bake which could surely last for a long period, but in the time, which was a formal, yet for a special occasion because the body should had drag the glares, not the hairstyle. He got it done in less than ten minutes – which once again proved his talent and experience – then turned his attention to makeup. He used an unnoticeable foundation cream and a natural shade for the cheeks. He picked three colors for the eyelids and combined them in a harmonious way – in the front of the eyelids was a high pink which slowly gradient into a purple and he used a very soft pink for the background. As a lip gloss he chose a combination between a high pink and a light purple, adding a less pronounced shade on the bottom lip. He contoured her eyebrows quickly and passed to the last detail of the makeup – mascara, for which he used one that made her eyelashes turn into a curl line.

Voilà! Now she looked like a superstar with much sense of beauty. She was elegant, but not old, she was sexy, but not erotically, she was all a man could want, yet what no one could achieve. All that missed was a necklace which arrived rather quickly.

Hitsugaya, who just brought the necklace, stopped in the doorframe staring at his secretary. It wasn't one of his habits, to stare at people, but she looked so good now that he couldn't dare to move his eyes from her. He could stay there and watch her forever. Damn, she looked so fucking good!

"W-who's her and what have you done with Matsumoto?" he asked, somehow back on his senses.

The stuttering made both Rangiku and Yumichika laugh because none of them was expected to such a hard reaction. Sure, a bit of surprise was okay, but he showed it too much to pass unnoticeable. The blond made her way to the shocked boy and coiled her hands around his neck displaying a seductive smile and whispered into his ear slowly 'What's the matter, Taicho? Don't you like what you see?' If Toshiro wasn't so mind mature as he was, he would had probably fell in her trick, but instant of melting under her words and be ready to do whatever she asked him to, he just took a step back and told her to turn. No, not like he didn't like her so close, God, he must have been crazy to not like it, but he didn't stop her, he wasn't sure how much he could keep his temper.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what your _preferences_ are." She commented disappointed because he was the only man who had _ever_ refused her.

"Action books and horror movies." He simply replied although he knew that wasn't at all what Matsumoto was referring to. "Yumichika said a simplistic one would fit better." He changed the subject – he had enough of shared opinion about his personal life for a day – and put the jewel around her neck.

Rangiku was in front of the mirror so she could see it and suddenly put her hands on her mouth. No, it couldn't be silver gold or even argent, he would never buy or rent such an expensive jewel, not to her, not to a person that could lost it in a second. But it was there, she could feel its coolness on her chest, yet it seemed unreal. Not even one of her past boyfriends or her future husband had bought her an argent necklace, at least not without a good reason – like her birthday for example. Then it hit her: sure, it was a very important meeting, they both had to look rich and elegant; besides the jewel was probably Yumichika's idea and it probably was rent.

Yet, she blushed, that was certainly Gin's idea of the surprise; after all, if there was a real meeting she would've known sooner. The blond wondered what that special treatment was for all the way to the car and she was shocked again – a black long limousine waited for them. They got inside and left the designer behind; she could swear that was the most silence moment of her life, then it broke:

"Have you ever been to a restaurant?"

What a stupid question! Who did he think he talked to? Of course she had been in a restaurant before, many times actually, with Gin. The fairytale seemed to break for a second, but the ride with the limousine, the beautiful outfit and the wonderful makeup and hairstyle deserved a little patience from her, so she murmured a yes. Soon the car stooped and, strangely enough, her companion gave her a hand to help her to get of the limousine.

Then she noticed – there wasn't a restaurant, it was more like a palace. Now she understood what was the question for - the question that back then seemed so stupid, useless and maybe even offensive, was to make sure she won't look lost when she'll see the expensive place. Even so, she was staring blankly at the palace and was even more surprised when she noticed that her partner didn't pay any attention to the huge construction. He had probably been in such kind of places many times before.

The location had a very elegant design and, though its real size, it didn't make you feel small, inexistent. On the both sides of the large front door was each one long white pillar and so close of them marble support with petunia grandiflora – a sort of multicolored petunias – which were 'flowing' gracefully. Above it was a balcony with decorative pillars, probably once again of marble, a bit curled, thicker at the edges and curbed toward off. There were so many salons and so many beautiful windows, but from outside, there were only two doors – the balcony door and the entrance door – both in of a varnished brown-wood color and both slightly decorated. Two opposite rows of stairs were leading to the entrance; they were glasslike and under each stair was a pair of small light-blue reflectors. Between the stairs and the front door was a long red carpet which made you feel like a super star. The two rows of stairs were built like a two semicircles and between them were grass and a fountain in tones of silver and ice-blue depending of the way that the light was reflecting into the water. The building was surrounded by a simple dark fence, some bushes on the corners and some security men. From the fence to the stairs was an apparently stone way, on its edges were other small lighters. The restaurant's façade was a tone of cream-colored, nicely lightened.

Hitsugaya opened the first door to the lady, showing a short corridor, but he entered first through the second glassy door that separated the corridor and the interior – as the good-manners asked, when going to a restaurant with a lady, the gentleman would open the first door and show her in, but he'll pass the second one first to show her protection and respect against the curios looks of the others. The inside was elegant, as well, but in a romantic tender. All the walls were unbelievable white and the floor was shining in a gold shade. There could be a hundred table and even more chairs, not to count the other levels of the building, but even so it was impossible to not notice a pretty large empty circle-space in the middle of the room which was probably reserved for dancing. A huge candelabra with three levels of candles, each level bigger than the previous and all of the in a circle form, was lightening the whole room – maybe those weren't candles, but they looked like.

Cough in the wonderful place's appearance, Rangiku had barely noticed the new face before the man spoke. The one who was wearing a black costume with a white tissue on its high-left pocket asked for their reservation or invitation and Hitsugaya immediately showed it, then the man made a sign to graceful indicate their table. It wasn't a big one, so there weren't supposed to come many people. Although it was covered with a white tablecloth which had hung a few red bows – the same model as for chairs. On the table were the cutleries and on its middle a golden support with four unlit candles. The waitress asked for the menu's order, but instant he was told to wait until the other _two_ people made their appearance and so he did.

"So…how much did it cost?" the blond questioned shy, but somehow playful. "I bet that to reserve a place – a restaurant - like this would cost more than ten bucks."

"Matsumoto, please, talk properly, it's a _very important _meeting."

"Sure!" she agreed too fast. "Are the others gonna jump from somewhere and yell 'Happy Birthday'?"

"Why would they?" if not before, now the woman's acting seemed strange to him. "I doubt Kuchiki would do that."

"Kuchiki? You say _nothing_ about Kuchiki!"

"I said he'll be an important person and you should have known that Kuchiki Byakuya – as the elder nephew - inherited his grandfather's company, so he and his sister – as another inheritor – will be the one to discuss with." Tōshirō explained a bit worried about her reaction before meeting that man. "Good, he's here" then a glare to Rangiku "Be careful what you say, he's not the one who you should joke about."

Like she didn't know! Was there a single person in all Japan who had never heard of Kuchiki – any of them? Impossible!

When the two dark-haired arrived, helped by the same waitress, to the right table, she took a closer look at them – the older one looked too serious, but the girl seemed rather friendly. As expected, the man was wearing a black tuxedo – why every single smoking seemed to be identical to the others? – and, surprisingly, a hat like those of nobles' and a subtle stick. The female, on the other hand, had a cherry-red dress reaching her knees with a thin gold belt, the same color that had been used to edges of the upper component and to the circle models that bounded the poor décolletage to her neck. A translucent dark bolero was delicate covering her small shoulders to her elbows, hiding the soft skin. As accessories she – or the designer that composed her outfit – had chosen a thin bracelet and a ring with a small diamond, both made of gold and a black envelope-purse. The hair was pretty short so it was let to fall free; while the make-up mixed a shape of red with a black line and some glitter across the edges of the eyes, a soft-unnoticeable pink gloss on her lips and mascara which gave a lot of volume to her eyelashes. Despite of her youngness, Rukia looked like a fulfill bare-chest woman now, as a consequence of the touch of a designer.

The director rose from his chair to greet the newcomers, but signed the blond to sit. The women shook their hands, then they both stretched their hand to be kissed by the men as a respectful greeting and – finally - the two males shook their hands as a greeting between men.

"I believe you know my sister." Byakuya affirmed after he had occupied his chair.

"Beautiful as always!" the other complimented. "I'd like you to meet Matsumoto, my secretary."

"A pleasure, Miss." She just nodded, but had a nice feeling to be respected, at least apparently, by such an important man.

Rangiku had been expected to hear them talking about business all night, but was pleasantly surprised to find out that the atmosphere was relaxed with funny jokes that would bother anybody, freely talks addressed with 'Mr.' or 'Miss' – none of the girls was married _yet_ so they didn't dare to address as 'Mrs.' – and a short walls with partners changed.

Then…the boring blabbering about companies started and it seemed to be unwelcome by the two women despite of the fake agreements and smiles and everything else they showed. The ladies were just accompanying – business or not, it'd look not too good for the bosses' reputations to appear in a place like this and in a romantic atmosphere just by themselves. Besides, a beautiful woman next to you never hurts.

The menu of the night was terrific! For appetizer (which is indicated to be by various drinks) the men commanded three cocktails of the vermouth dry Martini & Gin and an orange juice for Rukia – in a restaurant, a lady _never_ talk with the barman when she's accompanied by a man. After the appetites had been opened, came the antreu (an antreu is a 'second appetizer') composed by patisseries and cherry pies for girls, at which was added a bit of a semidry white wine, Fetească regală (as I know, a very good Romanian wine) which was supposed to prepare the stomachs for the future types of foods. Instant of carp, tuna or even sushi, on the table was placed a plateau of seafood like oysters, shrimps, squid-rings, smoked salmon cut into wide strips, mussels and in the middle of the tray a red lobster. The plateau was covered by sheets of salad under the seafood and upon it was sprinkled a little young asparagus for fresh smell. Next to the tray were some bowls with caviar of Manchuria, as well as some slices of lemon accompanied the lobster for a better taste. Finally, the main course: a delicious roast lamp with a wonderful dressing and a deadly Rosé Wine – a red wine that is a mix of white and red grapes, that cam be dry or semidry and that can successful replace any wine when came to roast or fish. Also, there were nature pommes de terre (boiled potatoes) which had also been baked to have a more pleasant aroma; and the customary salads put in small, round tureen. Then, the desert made of tarts with strawberries, ice cream and whipped cream and a craziness of delicious cakes, plus two types of scented sweet wines – Murfatlar and Cotnari. The next and the last dish were some different kinds of fine cheeses, Camembert, Roquefort and the great French Champagne in the elegant stemware glasses decorated with some gold thin lines. Later, to champagne were assorted coffees with liqueur for ladies and with cognac for gentlemen. This huge, absolutely delicious feast lasted the whole night – and it wasn't spectacular if you think that they met around 8 o'clock and left about 3-4 in the morning.

Between the food and the boringness of discussions, Matsumoto could notice a missing call from her boyfriend – the cell phone was set on silent mode. She checked the hour and excused herself because she had to 'refresh the makeup' at the bathroom. Right, there was a little problem which Byakuya didn't know: the blond hadn't even brought facial makeup kit. Sure, Tōshirō knew why she left, and the whole night he had been expected it for that matter – besides, he knew the kit had remained at Yumichika – and Rukia noticed the makeup excuse was a lie because she was bored too. However, once in the women's toilet, Rangiku picked up the phone and immediately call the man she was in love with. The phone rang for a while but she didn't stop the appeal because it was past midnight and he might – if not probably - have fallen asleep, but her patience was rewarded when he answered, with an unusual voice though – it was certainly the nap's fault.

"Sorry for waking you up…I'm still at restaurant. Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" she started to get agitated. "Remember the meeting that you complained yesterday about? Yeah, I'm at that meeting, the date was suddenly changed to this night and I'm stuck here with Taichō and Kuchiki right now, but it's just a business date, there's nothing to worry about. An-"

"Calm down Ran-chan, I got a message hours ago. When are ya coming home?" the question was a bit rushed, but who would be pleasant if he'd be woke up in the middle of the night?

"Morning." She sighed, but added inquiry "Are you watching those erotic movies again?"

"Mm… ya said I can watch 'em when ya're not home. An' it's a new one a friend gave me." When he said, it sounded as natural as a walk in the park.

"Fine, have fun! I love you!"

"I will, love ya too." And the conversation was over – there wasn't really the time for a long one, just to make sure Gin won't worry about her.

Rangiku had checked her makeup before returning to the guests, not because she thought it must be refreshed but because of boredom that will last _all_ night left. When she came back the inutile discussions between the two males were still up, but she found the common topics with Rukia more interesting – fashion, boys, movies and series, what was she supposed to want more? Sure, they got boring as well, but they were better than talks about business. Surprisingly, Hitsugaya had concluded the dealing about an hour ago, but to be polite he kept speaking, and now he excused the two of them for that night – either because he was afraid that Matsumoto may get drunk of wine, either because her true feelings seemed to become more and more evidently.

So they left the restaurant and…expectable, the driver was gone for a while – the taxi was good too, although they had to wait a while until it arrived at the 'palace'. From the window of the vehicle the night's lights seemed to fly and you could barely see any person outside – just the party-type teenagers who just left the funny places because of the police or the alcohol. Before the woman could've fallen asleep the driver stopped and her partner paid for the ride – considering the hour who could complain about the high price? – and she was completely free to go home (cross the street) and spend the rest of night with her lover. Maybe she didn't receive any birthday surprise from Gin, as he promised, but the truth to be said she was gone the last twenties hours. He wouldn't bother to be awake so early if it meant to have some fun with her, right? He must have been crazy to. The blond searched for her keys and stepped in slowly, without a sound. She could hear moans and such kind of noises, but wasn't really surprised because it wasn't the first time when Ichimaru spent the night watching movies. Even so, she felt something not in place, the noises seemed more realistic than a TV turned on; oh, right, she was tired and sleepy, no wonder everything was louder in her head. As she was mechanically walking to bedroom the woman who was screaming for more seemed to raise the volume giving Rangiku a headache – if she hadn't already.

_Stupid movies! Why does he have to let the so loud? _She tough and opened the bedroom's door slowly, in the perfect moment to see the unexpected birthday surprise – that must have been what the silver-haired male was referring to when he said this year will be something special.

"…Is she better than me?"

* * *

><p>Bloopers<p>

Scene #3

_Hitsugaya_: "How's her and what- Who's- What was it?"

_Kyoraku_: "Someone was shocked by a woman's beauty, isn't it? You know I have some magazines with nice female of your species…they were just sequestered by Nanao-chan, but I'm sure she will-"

_Hitsugaya:_ "Shut up!"

Scene#5

_Rangiku_: "The wine is…is that water?"

_Stage Director_: "Just to prevent any sober."

_Kyoraku_: "Bullshit! You waste a good moment for drinking."

Scene#8

_As she was mechanically walking to the bedroom_... "I need a little light here, please? I can't see the stairs."

"They're-" fall, fall, fall…and fall. "-Here"

Scene#9 – the surprise

_Kyoraku: _"Run for your life, Gin! Women are dangerous!"

_Rangiku: _"Come back here, Gin! Are you cheating on me?"

_Gin: _"C-calm down, it's the scenario…I did nothing, not touch her! Ran-chan, s-stay there."

_Hitsugaya: _"I need more popcorn."

_Kyoraku: _"You enjoy this, don't you?"

_Hitsugaya:_ "It's better than Yamamoto's punishment for traitors. Besides, the producer denied any fight with Zanpakuto." (Don't get me wrong, but don't you think he always hated/didn't like Gin?)

_Stage Director_: "Cut! Who's nice to stop Rangiku before she kills Gin?" _I'm not going there._ "Oh, I almost forgot – review before any man gets injured."

_Gin:_ "How could ya forget? Ya still need me in the story!" *lost a bit of hair because of Rangiku "That hurts…" _Why all girls havta wrest the hair…?_


	5. Cheat

**_Hey, I'm back! Sorry for updating so late, but I have exams. Once I get the summer holiday I promise to update quicker, okay?^^_  
><strong>

**_Thanks for the review!_**

**_I apologize for possible mistakes and...Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>V. Cheat<strong>

The voice hit the man's ears like a thunder, he could recognize this one from a thousand and he was totally unprepared for her return – she had told him she'll be back in the morning, not an hour or so later than the call. He, her and another woman – just perfect! The blond stayed in the doorframe for some seconds which seemed like days.

"I can explain-" Matsumoto lowered the stairs in a hurry reaching for the jacket hung on the rack. "Ran-chan!"

Ichimaru rose from the bed having a hard time with the blanket that lying on the ground was clinging around his feet with every step he was making. After he had managed to get rid of it, he ran through the stairs hoping that Rangiku hadn't already left and his wishes fulfilled. The man had caught her wrist right before she stepped out of the door. "Where are ya goin'?" she just tried to release her wrist so he raised the strength of the grip "I asked ya something and I expect an answer!"

"What answer?" she snapped forgetting about the grip "I'm just leaving you some space because you're obviously busy."

"Ya dun hav' where to go." In his voice seemed to be a bit of worry.

"Oh, I so do!" she remembered about the wrist and tried to set it free again. "Let me go!"

"Ya're not goin' anywhere!" Gin released her wrist and instead he slammed a hand on the wall between her head and the front door.

"Watch me!" she challenged him pushing his arm, but despite of how weak he looked, he had some strength.

"Ran-chan, I'm not gonna let ya go like that." The blond believed he was pretending to care, but stayed quite looking straight to his eyes. An awkward silence embraced the room. Gin removed the tears that where slowly rolling down her cheeks and started to play with her golden locks. He leaned over her trying to catch her mouth in a soft kiss, but when he was about to pull their lips together, Ichimaru felt a hand on his chest and a whisper. They stayed still before he said hesitating "Will ya lemme explain?" He had expected a loud 'no', a yell, something of that sort – _anything _– but he got none, so he considered it an allowance. "I dun love her, I love ya and ya know it. What ya'd seen was-"

"I don't care, Gin." She finally spoke in a low voice as in any minute now she would burst into tears. "You have nothing to explain to me." She gulped, her throat feeling so dry, yet so wet because of the cry she suppressed and she had so many to say, but words seemed to stop before she could pronounce them.

With one hard push on his chest, the woman managed to make him fall aside and without losing any second she get out of the house. Rangiku looked around to see nothing else but an empty road, some drunken teenagers which were coming from parties or clubs and…Haineko's shoes in front of Hitsugaya's house? She shook her head, Haineko wasn't a priority now and anyway, she was probably inside partying with the other guests. Then the blond heard a noise, not that from the speakers which strangely no one complained about, but an engine's roar and she noticed a weak light in the garage. Meanwhile, the silver-haired man rose to his feet and stepped out too, but she was already running to the garage. He tried to follow her, but a sport car, which he knew oh-so-well, burst out from the annex of the house and he saw two people in it: his lovely Ran-chan who was tonguing him and his neighbor who was keeping from laugh. Gin ran after the car, but he had no chance against it so he stopped some meters away from his house's territory when he couldn't see the vehicle anymore. The drunken teens passing by laughed as hard as they could pointing him with the index or middle finger – depend of how much alcohol they had consumed – calling him either idiot or loser because after all, his fiancée left with another man. Then an old lady threw water on him from the balcony yelling at him for being an exhibitionist and calling the police. _What's with these people?_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"Anywhere is a decent toilet. My make-up is messed-up." The blond commented in a low voice still looking outside, at the ghost-like trees, tears running silently down her face. "Can you hurry a bit?"

Tōshirō looked at the speed indicator, he was way above the legal limit. He could tell only by her voice, not to mention that she had literally jumped in the car asking him to drive as fast as possible, that something was wrong. But what? _What have you done, idiot?_

A few minutes later, they arrived in an uninhabited zone – apparently there was just an empty ground with fresh green grass and a wonderful view at the sky. Matsumoto opened the door to look around and a sensation of peace and calm covered her at the sight. The spring smell was invading her nostrils, the aroma dizzying her senses, and the cool wind was giving her the feeling that she could open her wings and fly away, to a world always sunny, a world without problems nor worried and…without Gin. She remembered the best moments of their relationship, the happy atmosphere, and the way he always made her smile and couldn't help but wondering if he had ever felt as she did. He seemed so in love with her, but he also cheated, for how long she honestly didn't want to think. If there wouldn't be so many joyful day, she would have hoped to never meet him. But the again, that Friday, she could never forget that Friday…

_The sun was shining high sending hot rays over the girded ground, the wind was playing with the trees' braches and the teens were walking laughing around the streets. In front of a small house, on an old bench was staying a young woman with her golden hair tied up in a ponytail, studying. She was so caught with the theory that she didn't notice the person who was slipping behind her until he coiled his arms around her waist pulling her in a hug._

"_Economy…so interestin'" he whisper sarcastically in her ear. "I hav something better than this."_

"_I have the final exam in two days." She pushed him away, tuning to look at his smiling face. "I need a B at least to get that job and I want it more than anything, so-"_

"_Mor' than me?" he stopped her from her over reaction; he had never liked the idea of that job._

_The male took the papers making sure he'll be the point of her attention. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled out a small box from his pocket which he opened: there was a thin ring with a beautiful blue stone that seemed precious. It wasn't the most expensive jewel, but the sentimental value was priceless._

"_Ran-chan…will you marry me?"_

Funny, they said Friday 13th was a luckless day, but back then it seemed the luckiest one, only to transform in the worst day now.

The once beautiful memories were feeling like heavy rocks pressing on her hurt heart. Rangiku looked at the ring - she forgot to give it back – turning it around her finger and remembering those lovely moments. Tears started to run down her face while she wondered what would have happened if she said 'no', what would have been if he listened when her mother had told her he wasn't the right guy, what would have happened if she found out about his adventures sooner. A part of her was relative happy because she didn't have to live with the man she loved without knowing the lies he had told her. How many were they? How many women passed through their bed while she was busy with work? How much did she lose with him? _How much…_

The blond put her hands on her lap and raised her head to watch the starry sky. A falling star was leaving a bright line on the infinite night's blanket in its way down. As Matsumoto remembered, when a star falls a life's journey was over and another one was born – maybe it was the death of her engagement – but another myth said you should put a wish which will definitely happen. _I wish…_she close her eyes and removed the remaining tears without knowing that a pair of teal eyes was focused on her following her every move and emotion.

After an amount of time – none of them could tell how much – they got in the car which engine has made a noise, then starting to move.

"I should get you home or Ichimaru will accuse of infidelity." Tōshirō said in a low voice, but catching her off-guard and causing her to startle.

"No!" the answer was louder and more determinate than expected. "I…I don't think I want to see him now…I-" The vehicle changed the lane heading back to the town with the same speed as it was coming with. "I told you I don't want to go there!"

She complained all the way back, but without any result. She started to lose hope and tried what she could say when she'll be home or how she could look him in the eyes after all that happened because she definitely didn't forgive him and probably nor will any time soon. Rangiku turned to the window again and noticed they were already in the city, in a part which she had never seen before – as she hoped, in other town than Karakura. The car stopped in front of a place a bit more than a local, but not as nice as a motel (not to mention a hotel).

"I'm afraid that's all I can take now." He excused himself, checking how many money were in the pocket – they were enough for a night and maybe some nice breakfast afterwards.

A few hours ago he had been searching for a left jacket on the car when a certain lady took him for a ride, so he hadn't time to take more money. Hitsugaya get out of the car and once Matsumoto did the same, he used blocked the vehicle and turn on the alarm.

At first sight, the motel – if it could be called as such – wasn't much of a deal, but as long as it had a decent toilet and a free room without bugs, the blond didn't care, she had spent nights in worse places when she had run with some friend in a short holiday. The 'receptionist' chuckled humorlessly when he noticed the new clients – who would come in such a place dressed in expensive clothes. However, once he saw the bills the problem was forgotten and the keys were immediately handed.

The room at the last level of the building was small, with some dirty-yellow walls, old parquet and a bunk bed.

* * *

><p><em>1264…1265…1266…How much are they gonna keep me her', dammit!<em>

Gin had been staying in the same spot for hours. The old woman was serious about calling the police and he was lucky enough to spend the night between four walls, with a stiff bed and a nonfunctional toilet. What was with these people? Fine, running naked after a car in the main road wasn't the best idea, but it was in front of his own house, so what was the crone's business?

He was murmuring other curses over the last events when he heard a policeman calling him. As the officer said, someone had come to take him, so he had a hope that Rangiku calmed down and returned to him, hope that was scattered when he recognized his savior.

The blond guy looked at him with his usual depressed expression handing some clothes to him (the policemen weren't nice enough to take something to dress from his house too).

"How did ya know, Izuru?" Ichimaru asked with his normal grin but with an abnormal hostility in his voice. In fact, he was glad someone came to pick him up, but the effect of the recent happens didn't disappear yet.

"I saw you at the news this morning." Perfect! He was on TV in the most humiliating way that he could think of. Could it get any worse? "And Rangiku-san with another guy too." Yes, it could get worse.

* * *

><p><span>Bloopers<span>

_Gin:_ Can ya give me mah clothes now!

_Director Stage:_ Rangiku has them.

_Rangiku:_ Looking for these? *waving the clothes*

_Random policeman:_ Hands up! You're arrested for- Cover yourself!

_Gin:_ Ya kiddin' me?

*in the morning*

_The police arrested a man last night. He- *shows photo*_

_Kira:_ Ichimaru-taicho…not again…

_The old lady:_ I knew he's handsome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget: reviews make me happy ^^<strong>_


	6. Jealously

****_**Se**_**e? _R_****_eviews = faster update ^^ Thank you!_**

**_The next will be longer, but I felt that if I would make this one longer, the would kill the _****_suspense._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Jealously <strong>

"Ah, I can't believe it! You spent a whole night with him and nothing happened?" the red-haired woman screamed attracting all the attention in the room. "You have to reorganize your priorities, lady." She flew an index finger in front of Rangiku as a teacher would do with a bad pupil.

"I told you I'm not interested." The blond commented looking in some reports.

"But a whole night? So what if you're not interested? You should at least consider trying someone else's d-"

"Haineko! He's my boss! You wanna lose my job?"

"But there are _so_ many secretaries who do it with their bosses_._"

"When you'll do it, I'll do it too. Deal?"

"Deal!" she headed to the office. "Prepare for an unforgivable night, baby."

Matsumoto watched as her friend entered the office and as the door closed slowly. Two minutes after, when she looked for a second time, the door burst opened and was roughly shut close as a tall woman exited from the room.

"He must be mommy's boy!" She commented occupying her seat next to Rangiku who had a big problem in keeping a silent laugh.

_Rather you're not his type…_

The red-haired female twisted her nose and crossed her arms tighter in front of her chest. She had always been confident in her sexuality which proved useless a few moments ago – a fact that wasn't very appealing to her. If he had a girlfriend, what? A thousand people with money had a lover and another hundred women around ready to do what they want whenever they want. As well as many girls nowadays, Haineko wanted a guy who would give her expensive dresses, who would take her on the places she could only dream to and it was even better if that someone would be a rich ugly old-man, but a handsome young one. If he would spent night with other women thinking that she has no idea of what he's doing, it wasn't really important – she could do the same. The female was young and beautiful with nice shapes, so why would anyone refuse her?

The telephone made a long noise before the secretary hung up and eventually got the main idea. Matsumoto raised her hands to draw everyone's attention and announced them that the famous meeting – the last meeting that will decide the company's future – was rescheduled sooner, meaning in a few moments. As expected, men checked if their ties were well tied or if their suits were unwrinkled while the women arranged their skirts and chemises and took another look at their hair and make-ups – they had to look good to make a good impression.

In a few minutes, the large entrance made from thick glass opened mechanically and two imposing males, the well known head of Kuchiki family, stepped inside graciously without paying too much attention at the others but expected great respect from them. Rangiku announced her boss about the visit, tough he probably knew already, while Haineko showed them the way and the right office without actually reenter in it. However, the blond felt a bit offended by Byakuya considering that they met last night and he didn't even look at her, not to mention greeting – even with the rank he had, it kept to common sense, but if that was the way all the important people acted and if it gave he benefices afterwards, so it be! She could keep her mouth for a little longer!

Soon, other persons with significant influence came and eventually the last couple was good to be seen. Kyoraku - along with his wife, Nanao – made his cheerful entrance and headed to the meeting room, which he knew too well, greeting the employers and even stopped for a few seconds to joke with some of them. Being the director of the main cooperator company, he had been visiting pretty often the building in the last ten years or so, and with his friendly personality it was impossible to not know the most employers – from the superior to the cleaners. Even so, once he stepped inside the conference room he adopted the same professional attitude as the others had.

The meeting seemed to take weeks for many present, but the result was important so they had no choice but to wait, hoping for a good contract. The company the were working for was one that had to do with construction – plans, sketches, calculation, constructors, basically mostly that kept on this section of business – so, in order to have profits, it needed to obtain materials of good quality, but at a relative low price. That was what the meeting was all about!

From time to time, when a coffee or other papers were requested, Rangiku was bringing them inside the conference room and lurked at their dealings. Normally, she would find it boring, but it was different this time – the reason for which she offered to bring the coffees -, it decided her future as well. Even if the meeting was a success or not, she would still be keeping her job, but a bigger salary didn't bother her at all. And, maybe she hadn't paid attention before, but even the most lightly, joking or younger directors were acting serious, professional and mature as a business man should do.

"Ikkaku said Gin came to work!" Haineko announced Matsumoto louder than necessary. "Isn't it his free day?"

"No, it's not." The blond responded coldly. "Unfortunately."

Then she smiled at her friend as nothing was wrong and their relationship was all milk and honey. Rangiku took the telephone and asked the security man – Madarame – to keep the employer down until the meeting was over. Obviously, he came to apologize and to please for a second chance, but the secretary had decided hours ago that he won't get that chance which will probably head to a fight and it was the last thing that the company needed meanwhile a conference. If Gin intended to try spoiling the agreement, it was the last thing he was going to do – she was absolutely resolved about this fact.

Around the 4 pm, the directors started to leave the room one by one. None of them was gibing any emotion, sending worries to the employers that were desperately trying to stay still instead of assaulting them with questions about the result. Finally, half an hour later, when Nanao returned after him because they had to arrive at another meeting in ten minutes, Shunsui left the chamber as well, but also gave the wonderful news – he insisted to be the one to tell them about it – the agreement was a huge success. At least one good tiding for Matsumoto in the last days!

* * *

><p>The glassy door opened with a low sound, showing a tall man dressed in a pair of jeans and a rock shirt, with the usual grin pasted on his face. He looked around and headed straight to the director's office only to be stopped by a woman's yell. Telling him that Hitsugaya wanted to talk to him was kind of useless since Gin already intended to make a 'visit'. Without knocking as he usually did, Ichimaru pushed the office door harshly, slamming it against the wall.<p>

"Sorry, my bad." he said showing the same expression, without a single hint that he had actually felt guilty.

The grin didn't disappear, but the annoyance that could be red in his voice grew higher once the door was opened. In front of him were his boss leaning back relaxed on the chair and his fiancée standing on the desk with her legs crossed and they seemed to have fun before the noisy entrance. The blond sent him a hateful glare raising on her feet and putting her hands on her hips.

"Leave us a moment, Matsumoto."

The woman did as he was told without losing the cold eyes contact with the silver-haired man. Ichimaru followed her with the corner of the eye until she left the room, having a more painful feeling that he had ever experienced. Maybe it was the fact that she enjoyed the time spent with another guy or maybe he felt guilty for what he had done a night before, the reason didn't matter, but he knew there was something more than anger or grief. He felt like he would do anything to see her next to him again, to be her only love, to have her thinking only to him in every minute, every second, in every place for all their lives and he felt like he could rip apart anyone who would try to stop him - it was jealousy.

"Did ya want to see me to keep the speech before being fired?"

"No, I wanted to give you these." The boy headed him some papers. "And to ask you what happened last night?"

"Didn't Ran-chan run to ya like the helpless lady to her knight in shinin' armour?" when he saw no change in his employer's expression, the man continued: "I guess not. None of yer business anyway."

You're losing her, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya stated browsing some reports and without any emotion in his voice.

Gin slammed his hands on the desk throwing some documents on the ground and slightly opening his eyes - a gesture that he had never done before. He lowed until the boy's eye level and looked straight into the teal orbs, an intensive gaze between them and an offensive air surrounding them as the seconds seemed hours.

"Dare touch her and it will be the last thing you'll do." The man spoke rarely pronouncing the words clearly, an obviously threat behind them and he added using the same venomous tone. "She's mine, Tōshirō, _only_ mine."

"She's not an object, she's not your propriety."

"She's my fiancée." the employee laughed humorless.

He stopped leaning all his weight on the desk and slowly made his way to the door, without looking back but, however, the answer reached his ears.

"I wonder if she _still_ is..."

Gin stepped out of the office and once again abused the poor door slamming it close. He had his grin back and his eyes closed as well, making it seem like behind the close door he had had a friendly discussion in a relaxed atmosphere – he was a genius at pretending things. The man looked around after Matsumoto's work space and once found it, he headed to it. He leaned against the table right in front of her and though he had the same expression as always, she could tell he wasn't really okay with what happened. Not about cheating, but about being cough while doing it. She was sure he wanted to apologize and to continue like nothing had happened, but the betrayal that she felt last night was preventing her to forgive.

"Ran-chan-" the man started in a low voice like the words were sticking up in his throat and every of them he was peeling was stabbing like a knife.

"I'm busy." She cut him before he could make his game. "Please go."

She wanted to forget it all, she wanted things the way they used to be, she wanted him back, but in the same time, when she was thinking to him she was remembering the previous night and was seeing him with another woman and it hurt. It hurt to think there was so much and there left so less. Maybe it was her fault, maybe it was his, but it happened and how much she wished she could change the past, she couldn't. The blond knew that if she let him finish she would forgive him and would go back to him and the incident would repeat because he would know that if he does it again, he will ask her for forgiveness again and she will give up _again._ And she that was not what she wanted from a relationship.

Also, Matsumoto didn't need to make a scene in front of the others employees. If it was really necessary to have a fight with him about this, she would rather do it in particular.

"I'm not going until we talk." He was resolute – the contrary she hoped because when he was determined about something, he wasn't giving up under any reason.

"Take care of these, okay?" she asked Haineko who nodded confused.

Matsumoto sighed as she rose on her feet and walked out of the room to a place which she knew was rarely visited, a place where they could have a word without being heard by anybody. It wasn't much of a thing, just a long hall that headed to the fire exit with some ornamental plants.

"You have 10 seconds."

"I know ya're mad at me and I know I was wrong-"

"Oh, look at this! Time's over!" She simulated a surprised emotion, then added more serious: "You know, work doesn't do by itself, so if you excuse me-"

"Ya dun care about work." Ichimaru pointed out and he was right. "Ya just dun want to listen."

"Why would I? You'll say that you're sorry and I'll forgive you and things will be as they were, isn't it?" Here it was – the time to put an end to this. "But I won't. You want her, that's fine with me, just remember that I'm blond but not stupid. I'm not blind either." Rangiku looked down for a second and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Let me explain ya."

"As I said last night, you have nothing to explain. I understand, there's not a man that didn't or won't cheat," she made a small pause, making the words sound heavy. "But I'm not a woman to accept it."

"I swear I won't cheat again." _Again_…noticing or not, he didn't deny that he did it. "All I ask ya is another chance."

Matsumoto felt something hanging heavily on her finger and lowered her gaze on her hand. The betrothal ring was still there and she sensed a pair of warm hands carefully catching her waist and slowly moving from it to take her hands in his. Even without looking, she could read the 'If ya dun feel the same as me, why are ya wearing it?' question that was flying around the man's mind. Somehow, she felt nice as they stayed, but staying like that was only giving him the hope that she was undecided and she would take her words back, falling into his arms. So she pulled back as she was spinning the ring around her finger and with a shaking hand pulled it out.

"I…" Rangiku looked up at him with teary eyes. "…Never give a second chance."

_Never…_ The word was hanging so heavy between them, repeating over and over in Gin's head. He hadn't considered such an answer, not from her anyway. A good scold, yes, but to have the second chance refused…no – it left him without a word. He had so much to say, so many phrases prepared hours ago, but every coherence in his mind vanished once he heard the word in such a determined voice. He could say for sure that it was hurting her too which made him think again that he misunderstood the meaning.

"…And I believe this is yours." The blond handed him the ring.

She was shaking and desperately trying to stop the sobbing and the tears ready to roll down her checks any moment.

"Take it!" she threw the jewel at him and turned around intending to leave the place behind as quickly as possible, but was stopped by a strong hand on her wrist.

"Is it _him_?" Ichimaru's tone was colder than ever, he spoke in a low voice, but every word seemed poisoned by hatred, infested with madness and deadly scary. "Is it Tōshirō, Ran-chan?" And despite of the endearment term and the fact that she didn't turn to him, Gin's voice volume raised and the threatened feeling inside Matsumoto's chest grew higher.

* * *

><p><em>Gin<em>: Ya know, ya can stop cryin' now, Ran-chan...

_Rangiku_: I can't.

_Tōshirō_: Why are you so emotional? It's not like you would really be in messy relationship with an idiot.

_Gin_: Excuse me?

_Rangiku_: No, I really can't. They gave me something to make me tear and its effect isn't over.

_Kyoraku_: Something meaning a goo~d -?

_Nanao_ *taking Shunsui's hat and hitting him with it over his head* : Shut up! There are minors reading!

_Director Stage_: It's M-rated... *seeing Byakuya reading something on the * And he's not a minor *seeing Yachiru reading this story* Never mind... ^^!

_Yoruichi_ (don't ask): Byakuya-boo, are you being a pervy xD

_Byakuya_: Shatter, Senbonzakura (is it right written? xD)

_Security Crew_: Run!

_**No funny inspiration later . Anyway, review to make Byakuya happier, okay? Oh, and, yes, there's a reason for being M-rated. I didn't want to make Rangiku be kind of a slut so I didn't put it yet xD**_


	7. All about a bug !

**_Hey, I'm back ;) Thank you for waiting and favs and alerts and reviews - you know, it's good to know that someone actually read your story xD As sagitgirlth asked, I added the flashback of the night in this chapter. _**_**It is written with italic and I put the thoughts between '...' there to make the difference. Also I put the flashback between horizontal lines to not create confusion.**_

_**Since my birthday is on July 29th, I was planing on updating faster if I get enough review, but it's just a week left and I'm not sure if I'll be able to *sigh* But, hey, this is my longest chapter yet - 4000+ words *happy dance***_

_**As you noticed, every story may have an image and I found this one on my PC (I think it really fits the story), but I don't know who made it so if you do know, please tell me.**_

_**Also, there's a new forum for both fan and original fictions: _**in my world . my forum . ro **_(write it without spaces and don't worry, it's in English). The good part is that, unlike on , the MA-rated story are allowed ^^ I haven't posted anything yet, but I will when it will be more populated and I assure you this story will be there (on MA section xD). I don't want to risk my account on , sorry. So, let's make it popular, okay? ^^ The registration is free.**_

_**Oh, I forgot to tell you sooner, but imagine Toshiro taller (like about Rangiku's height) xD**_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>VII. All about a bug<strong>

The time seemed to stop as Gin put the question and it took some good minutes for Matsumoto to answer.

"No." she started carefully and made a long pause. "It's you."

"It betta' wouldn't." his face didn't show a hint that he was convinced by her defensive statement. However, he dropped her wrist and turned to leave. "See ya tonight."

Once he was out of sight, the blonde leaned against the wall and slowly fell on the ground. She wasn't sure if the last sentence was a threat or if it sounded like that because she wasn't used with his voice otherwise that sweet, playful and careful. Neither with his grip, it was stronger that she expected, causing her to rub the injured wrist. But one thing was sure: she was worried about the night coming.

Rangiku buried her head in her hands trying to get rid of those fearful thoughts. Everything turned out so wrong. Where did the perfection disappear all of the sudden? She had no idea of how Gin would react since she was sure he hadn't believed her but something was telling her it wasn't going to end well – how she didn't know, but the worries were gathering in her chest more and more. The woman gulped to escape of the lump in her throat that was making her breathing harder, like some chain was coiling around it just as an anaconda snake would. Her chest hurt as her heart was beating faster like it would try to pass through the rib cage and go somewhere far away where no one could find it.

"He's an idiot, isn't he?" a soft voice made the blond startle in shock. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's– it's nothing. Just too much stress lately." She laughed nervously. "You know, with the meting and all."

"I was just kidding earlier, but now I'm sure Gin's jealous."

"He should have though about it before cheating!" Matsumoto suddenly raised her voice as the painful memory scrolled again in her mind, but immediately cover her mouth regretting her confession.

Sure, she could count on Haineko anytime, but put in the situation she was into did nothing but showing her as an unattractive woman whose future husband would cheat only because he hadn't anything better waiting for him home. And it was unfair! There were plenty of men who wanted her so she was attractive! In fact, though she tried to tell herself that only her pride was affected, she knew it was just a lie – it wasn't so much the pride, but the thing that she had trusted him when everyone warned her, she had gave up on many things only to be with him and what she got back was another woman in her bed. Perfect! Fucking perfect!

"Hey!" the red-haired secretary whispered apologizing removing the blonde's hands from around her knees and taking them in her palms. "Let's go to my place to tell me everything. Then we'll watch romantic movies, cry our heart out and drink 'til we can't stay on our own feet. You'll feel better!" her voice was warm and tender just like a mother's – well, except the proposals she had made. "It always works!" Truth to be said, she had enough experience to know. "I'll ask Ikkaku to drive, is it okay?"

Rangiku shake her head a little as an answer, it wasn't clear, but Haineko decided that it was a 'yes'. She rose on her feet putting her heads on her hips and offering a smile to encourage her mate – it didn't really work. With a deep sigh, the blonde rose as well hitting lightly her skirt to clean it from dust and from wrinkles, then brought one hand to her cheeks and with two fingers wiped the few tears away.

Since it was the only way to exist the building, they returned to the room which they had left from a couple of minutes ago. The two where walking in silence trying to get as less attention as possible, the red-haired one keeping an arm on the other's shoulder as she watched her friend worried. She had always considered Gin a jerk because…well, just because his smile had seemed mockingly to her, but anyway, she was finding him an idiot too, now. Why would he cheat on a woman like Rangiku? Then it hit her: a day ago she told the blonde that he might sleep with another female, but she wasn't serious, she had no idea that he was actually doing so and the thought made her worry – what if Matsumoto believed that she knew about it and had hidden it from her? Or worse – if she was the one Gin had been cheating with. No, the secretary couldn't think something like this, she had probably seen that girl, right? _Right?_

"What are you looking at?" Haineko shouted at the men who were staring with wide eyes and were following every step the two made. Hadn't they seen a woman crying before? They were just making things worse and the moment embarrassing. "You wait me at the door, I take my jacket and come." She whispered softly to the other secretary.

The employees didn't stop staring, but the red-head did as she promised – took the jacket and quickly caught up with her friend. They lowered the unbelievable clean stairs alone, the only voice heard being the female asking Ikkaku to get a car for them. When they exited the company, right in front of the entrance, a bloody-red car was waiting whose driver was a pineapple red-haired guy with sunglasses, although it was a gloomy day.

"To my apartment, Renji." Abarai did as he was told, turning on the engine and quickly leaving the company's yard.

He didn't bother to ask what had happened for the simple fact that he was awful at sentimental girly stuffs. Yet, there had to be something important since one of the girls called him to take them sooner from workplace and since Rangiku, the most hyper-active always happiest woman he had ever met, was obviously depressed. Yeah, he was going to call later to find out the problem.

* * *

><p>The roads were unusual crowded for that time of the day, but with some colorful curses, a good Karakura map and Renji's driving skills, they managed to reach the destination in half an hour.<p>

Haineko was searching through her purse for the keys when she remembered she had left them at the company, so she picked up a credit card to unlock the door. Matsumoto stole a glimpse of her wondering where she had learned to entre by refraction, but shoved the thought away once being inside. Knowing pretty well the house, the blonde went straight to the bedroom and jumped on the bed watching the ceiling while the other woman brought two glasses, a bottle of orange juice and a big packet of wipes.

"I don't have any sake left." She laughed nervously closing the door with one foot. "You have a whole night to tell me what happened because I'm definitively not going to let you go back to him tonight." She put the items on chair that she dragged closer, then jump on the bed as well.

"I had never had such an awful night in my life." Rangiku sighed pushing herself up to take of the glasses. "I wanted to marry him. Damn, I hate how mom was right about Gin!"

"I don't know what your mother said, but he doesn't deserve you. Never did and does even less now." The red-haired female put her palm on the blonde's shoulder. "Men aren't always the way they look. And he's not the only man in the world, there are plenty of them who would give their lives to be five minutes with you."

"I really thought he was the one…" she looked down disappointed. "Worse, I feel like an easy-woman now. What am I gonna do, Haineko?"

"Excuse-me? Did you say you are an easy woman?" she waved her hands in the air to mime what she was saying. "If he cheated on you doesn't mean you're easy, okay?"

"No, it means I'm not good enough in bed." Matsumoto cried. "Then I ran with another man than my fiancé and he-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence, remembering the latest events.

"First, it means Gin doesn't know what's to appreciate and what's not. Second, did you just call Hitsugaya a man? I thought you were still seeing him as a boy. And third, you said nothing happened between you two, but you're blushing." Haineko pointed rising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Did I? Anyway, he was more man than Gin was lately, but nothing happened. Not what you think!"

"Then what happened?" she rolled her eyes exasperated.

"I…we…I mean…It's hard to explain!"

"_Hard_? Are you sure that the explanation is or was the only thing hard?"

"Yes! It's all about a bug!"

_A bug…?_ The red-haired secretary adopted a confused look. It didn't make any sense to her! Why would someone – why would a woman – blush because of a bug? The beetles were ugly, disgusting, sometimes smelly…where was the emotional part here? Then it popped in her head: maybe her mate was embarrassed because she screamed. Well, the questioning expression was still on Haineko's face and contemplating about the reason she absently promised to not tell anybody what she was about to hear.

* * *

><p><em>Rangiku reached the fifth floor in ten long minutes, looking like she had been running miles – climbing with high heels on some stairs that seemed ready to fall any moment wasn't the most pleasant thing to do in the middle of the night and in a building not well lit. The apartment's wooden door opened squeaking and a small room appeared in front of them. It had four empty dirty-yellow walls and a pale green ceiling with a low-lighting bulb hanging. In a corner was a thin but long wardrobe made of wood and decorated by moisture stains on its extremities, and vis-à-vis a bunk bed with old and gray bed linen. In the middle of the front wall was a window surrounded by a supposed white plastic frame – the window glass was dirty like no one had lived here in ages – and half covered by a brownish synthetic fabric. There was also a dirty-white closed door from where was coming an unpleasant smell, so it was most probably the bathroom.<em>

"_Well, it could be worse." she said noticing the boy's unsatisfied expression. Unlike him, the blonde used to get unannounced holidays, traveling with friends wherever they wanted and sleeping wherever they could, whether it was a luxurious hotel or a small motel or just under the sky._

"_If only I had a limousine…" __Tōshirō__ considered the idea of sleeping on the car's backseat for a second, even more when the old parquet crunched under the woman's weight._

_Matsumoto opened the stuck white door murmuring something about not being used very often and was immediately welcomed by a more intensive scent._

"_Geez, someone has to clean the bathroom from time to time." She complained waiving a hand under her nose like she was trying to push the smell away._

_The new discovered space wasn't much of a deal either. There were a dirty and old fashioned tub with a pretty rusty douche without any curtain to block the curios eyes, a surprisingly clean toilet and some purple towels hung on the frozen radiator, but no sink and no mirror. The walls were orange, remembering Rangiku of Ichigo's hair, and half covered in dark faience. The place was obviously designed by someone esthetic senseless._

_Her eyes stuck on a box full some cheap cleansers wondering if this was the way the motel's owner was treating all his clients, which would actually explain the emptiness the local beneficiated of. Then the question of why did they get a room at the fifth floor hit her. The blonde sighed taking some of the products in hands intending to wash the tub and take a shower to get rid of her fiancé's perfume that she could smell, feel, on her body._

"_What?" she turned confused when the voice reached her ears._

"_I said I clean the bathroom." Hitsugaya repeated taking off his elegant jacket. "Or you'll soil yourself."_

"_You're a man." She stated firmly hiding a laugh._

"_No really? When did you notice?" the sarcastic remark didn't late to show up. Sighing, he took the products from her, their hands touching slightly, and added guessing her thoughts: "I do it home; Momo always says it's a dirty work which a lady would never do." The last sentence was just murmured, just like a kid would complain about something that his mother asked him to do and he didn't want to._

_The blonde stepped back and sit on the bed legs crossed still shocked by the contact. She chuckled as she remembered some high school mates that used to say that __Tōshirō's heart was made of ice and now that she felt his cold skin the words seemed true. Aught it worried her, but she put it on the coldness of the place and her imagination. Then the secretary realized his expression didn't change after the incident - which wasn't much of a deal but still -, so she once again considered her answer towards Haineko true: he must have touch many females. Otherwise he would blush at the slightest contact, as she thought._

_Matsumoto closed her eyes trying to get rid of the useless thoughts, but the perfume she inhaled just now remembered her of the painful betrayal. The blonde covered her face with her palms growling and wishing she could be as indifferent toward the boys as her red-haired friend was. She didn't want to cry over a guy!_

_The same voice reached her ears again and she raised her head looking as the boy finished with the job in twenty minutes and the bathroom was truthfully clean. She blinked to make sure it wasn't her imagination…since Gin had never finished the same action so quickly._

"_I told you I'm doing it at home." He struggled when he noticed her facial expression._

_Rangiku blinked one more time, then her face was lightened by a wide smile. Yelling a 'Perfect!' she ran to the clean room taking of her heels in her way. He vaguely heard something about a shower, but once the white door was slammed and he got out of the shock, he laughed slightly of her quickly change of mood – a moment surprised, then suddenly over-happy._

_The melodic voice and the sound of crystals hitting the floor surface indicated that the blonde was under the shower. Hitsugaya thought for a second if he should leave her alone for two minutes, but decided that she wouldn't get hurt in such a short time, so he hurried downstairs, not forgetting to lock the entrance door – just in case. He arrived quickly at the car and deactivating the alarm, he opened the back door and tucked his head in looking for something to wear – a shirt or a chemise. The boy found one of Momo's tank tops, but there was no chance for it to fit Matsumoto. He kept searching for something large enough for the secretary's chest and was ready to give up when he noticed a chemise that he had got from Hinamori a few weeks ago, as a late birthday gift. It wasn't something that a woman would normally wear, but the expensive dress was definitely not to sleep in, a tower might fall and she could not sleep naked. The business man found himself being ashamed of the image that popped in his mind, seeing as Rangiku was engaged and he oh-so-wanted to get over his crush, but also had a nice feeling about it._

'_I have to stay away from Ky__ō__raku for a while…' his mind flew to the only person that could give him some pervert thoughts – Shunsui._

_Tōshirō sighed as he closed the door and reactivated the alarm, successfully getting the image out of his head. He climbed the stairs slowly, not bothering to arrive before the blonde was ready and coming out of the bathroom in a towel. However, the boss changed his mind when he heard terrified scream that he recognized as Rangiku's, and hurried to climb the two left floors as fast as he could. The room's door was still locked which gave him shivers and he had a hard time trying to use the key, but after a few seconds that felt like hours he managed to unlock the door and smashed it against the wall only to find no one and nothing changed. The boy raised an eyebrow confused closing the door, then another yell got his attention and the blonde burst out of the bathroom hitting him and causing both of them to fall on the floor._

_The female felt like she had fallen on something warmer and softer than the ground so, hearing a hiss of discomfort, she opened her eyes and looked at what she was sitting on. She frozen at the sight and the moral part was screaming to get up but her body wouldn't move. The time seemed to stop as they stared at each other not bothering to comprehend what had just happened. It was feeling good and bad altogether for both of them – Matsumoto was about to break up with Gin, but still engaged, so she shouldn't have stay on the top of a guy while Hitsugaya shouldn't have take advance of an engaged woman. Yet, the moral sense was terribly absent!_

_He had put his hands around her instinctively trying to catch her before falling, but forgot to remove them. Now, their bodies were pasted, her breasts were pushing against his chest, her palms which suddenly felt too weak to be able to raise her were pressed against belly and one of her knees between his legs after she unsuccessfully tried to get up. One of his hands slipped a bit too low on her body, yet not enough to touch her as just a lover should be allowed to, and the man could sense her tits pronouncing under the thin fabric of the towel as he prayed for his body to not react, though he doubted that the wish would fulfill._

'_Control yourself, dammit…' the words were rolling around his brain over and over again as he slowly came back to his senses._

_Their noses were a few inches apart and their lips almost touching – which wasn't helpful at all! How he wanted to attack those pinky full lips! They were slightly opened at the moment attracting him even more and he would dear-heart go further if she let him._

_The problem was the future! Ichimaru could go to hell for all he cared, but having Rangiku mad at him wasn't in the plan. Only the thought was bringing a bitter taste!_

_However, afraid of what the sensations and the position might cause him to do, __Tōshirō gently pushed the girl up, the disappointment and embarrassment of the moment showed on both faces._

_The blonde wrapped the towel tighten. Seeing as the short cloth barely covered her from above the knees to the unwanted décolletage, the business man turned around buttoning the chemise that was partially showing his chest – in the car was warm so he unbuttoned it and forgot to button it back – and handed the brought shirt to her._

"_I guess it fits." He cleaned his throat trying to make the words sound indifferent, but miserably failed. "Just…don't take your bra off, it's white and might be a little translucent."_

_She nodded abruptly, not knowing what to say without sounding unconfident in herself._

"…_Sorry about-" he started noticing her state but was shaky interrupted._

"_Bug…bathroom…" it wasn't a coherent sentence – if it could be called a sentence – but she couldn't make it clearer. 'Congratulation, Rangiku, you acted like a total idiot!' she inner scolded herself._

"_Yeah…sure…" as long as he comprehended what she meant it didn't really matter, did it? "I'll close the door, you can change." Finally, his voice seemed to return to normal._

_Hitsugaya did as he said and looked after the bug… just that he didn't see any – maybe it ran when the woman screamed. Sighing, the boy turned on the shower, quickly took off his cloths and got under the water to clean his thoughts. The cold drops whipped his skin like they would want to punish him for the incident. The colorless liquid oozed from his white locks to the bottom of his body and hit the tub loudly like a thunder and heavy like small stones. However, it worked – he came back to his normal personality and could act as cool as usually._

_The male took a towel using it to remove the left drops from his body and dressed up considering the idea of always keeping some casual cloths in the car. He stretched a hand through the white hair that was falling lazily down his neck, still wet. The character knocked on the bathroom door, but taking the silence as a sleeping Matsumoto, he opened it revealing a beautiful woman staying legs crossed on the bed and eating some chocolate. She was wearing the white chemise which was successfully covering her bottom part and, to his surprise, it was button enough to decrease the décolletage. She licked her lips as she finished the chocolate, then led her index finger to her mouth to remove the rest of the sweet-tasting food and raised those two teary-like eyes to the door frame blinking and smiling guilty. The blonde murmured something about saving from getting fat in a soft voice while rising on her feet and balancing with her hands put together behind her back._

"_You gotta be trying to kill me…" Tōshirō muttered barely audible placing a hand on his forehead. The hopes he had had shattered into pieces with the sight – the secretary wasn't wearing the bra as she was told to and with the merely transparent shirt it was hard to keep yourself from having sinful thoughts. What was worse - Rangiku didn't even have to try to show her sexuality, it was just popping out! "Where do you want to stay: top or bottom?" he asked a little bit louder._

"_Eh?" she startled, a shade of red crossing her face. "A, top!" the woman added quickly after comprehending that it was about the bunk bed. "Actually, I should go to sleep if I want to look young." The female threw a pillow on the upper part of the bed and the furniture item fell on the bottom part, leaving the two occupants of the room speechless about the motel's quality. "And the floor seems comfortable too." She laughed nervously._

"_Take the bed." He sighed putting the blanket and a pillow on the ground. 'I miss the hotel room with Jacuzzi and a large soft bed.'_

_They turned off the light and went for a short, yet welcomed sleep. The only sound was the water drops' that were falling from the broken shower plus the snoring from the next door. Rangiku kept rolling from one side to another for about five minutes thinking over how she should put the question – it had to be meant but not too enthusiastic. Taking a deep breath, the blonde asked her boss to come sleep in bed because it seemed big enough for two – seeing him sleep on the cold floor because of her, not like it was really her fault, was giving her a guilty feeling and sharing the bed seemed the best idea at the moment. When she got no answer, Matsumoto guessed he had already fallen asleep so she drifted deeper under the blanket to warm herself._

_The business man wasn't sleeping and, in fact, he heard her, but sharing the bed with your secretary, who was engaged, was totally inappropriate. And put aside the appearances and the morality, his biggest problem was that they would have to stay very close if not pasted, which would bring the sinful thoughts back. Yet, the ground was utterly uncomfortable._

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'll love the bugs forever!" Haineko jumped on her feet clapping her hands and with a wide smile on her face. "Who would thought a bug can make you kiss?" she quickly added an "Almost".<p>

The telephone ringed before Rangiku was able to complain anything. The red-haired woman looked at her questioning, but the blonde shook her head being sure about the caller. She had been late for hours at home so it was obviously who would call her friend – after all, how many places were there where she might have been? The owner of the house nodded and let the voice-mail make its job, both females wondering what excuse would Gin use to bring his fiancée back.

There was a 'beep' and a little green bulb started to flash as the caller was allowed to leave a message. Haineko mimed a 'Here we go' refraining herself from laughing.

However, the caller's voice took them both by surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Interview<strong>

Reporter: So what do you think about the plot?

Kyoraku: Er, I want the lemon.

Director Stage: I told you I can't post it here! *exasperated of too much repeating*

Kyoraku: You don't have to yell... *yawns* I'm sure the moderator won't be bothered. And I know some other people, in fact everyone except Gin and...Nanao-chan, that want the lemon too.

Director Stage: Did you hear what I just said? And I don't want to take this risk.

Kyoraku: Then, why don't you post it on LiveJournal or somewhere like some other writers?

Director Stage: I'll post it on _**_**in my world . my forum . ro (without spaces) **_**_! *waves a banner with the address of the forum and some pics that would represent it appear behind*

Reporter: *stares*

Kyoraku: Then hurry up! _Where did she get those from?_

Director Stage: There aren't any HitsuMatsu fans yet. *pouts*

Kyoraku: Aren't I enough?

Director Stage: No, you're just one... *sighs* And you know the plot already.

Kyoraku: How am I supposed to know it?

Director Stage: I gave you a scenario! Didn't you read it? *annoyed*

Kyoraku: The scenario...yeah, sure, of course I red it. Just ... refresh my memory.

Reporter: *stares*

Director Stage: Liar! You're my assistant director stage and you didn't even read the plot!

Kyoraku: It'd be boring if I know the plot. At least, tell me who called, is it Gin?

Director Stage: Maybe *sing-song voice*

Kyoraku: Okay, so it's not Gin. Is it Renji? You said he'll call.

Director Stage: Maybe *still sing-song voice*

Kyoraku: Neither Renji... Toshiro? *some muffle sound from behind*

Director Stage: Maybe *nothing changed*

Kyoraku: So, neither him. Oh, c'mon, tell me already!

Director Stage: Who knows...*sing-song voice again* I have to go to work. *turns* Hey, where are Rangiku and Toshiro?

Kyoraku: They're making out in Byakuya's room. You know, that big, soft bed is perfect for lemons. *smirk*

Reporter: *suddenly staring interested*

Director Stage: What? I need my camera! *grabs the camera and runs to Byakuya's room*

Reporter: Does he let them to make it out in his room? *confused*

Kyoraku: Neah, they are taking the breakfast at a near cafeteria, but Byakuya said he'll take a shower. And I heard the water stop a minute ago so when she arrives in his room, he'll just came out of the bathroom only towel. *smirk* She might get a nosebleed, but... *sees Yoruichi shunpo-ing* Oh, shit, I forgot about Yoruichi! *shunpo-s too*

Reporter: *stares after the them*

Rangiku: *steps in front of the cameraman as she drinks her coffee* Remhiehw phor mhe (Review for me!) *wink and goes back to her coffee*

Cameraman: Sure... *drolls after her - she wears a short skirt and a sleeveless low-neck shirt*


	8. Mother Feeling - Part 1

**I totally forgot about this fic ^^' Sorry...**

**Also, no lemon this chapter because it would be the first time when I write lemons and I gotta say it's damn hard ,**

**So, can you recommend me a good beta-reader (that likes HitsuMatsu, obviously) ?**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Mother Feeling: Fake date<strong>

The telephone had ringed before Rangiku was able to complain anything. The red-haired woman looked at her questioning, but the blonde shook her head being sure about the caller. She had been late for hours at home so it was obviously who would call her friend – after all, how many places were there where she might have been? The owner of the house nodded and let the voicemail make its job, both females wondering what excuse would Gin use to bring his fiancée back.

There was a 'beep' and a little green bulb started to flash as the caller was invited to leave a message. Haineko mimed a 'Here we go' refraining herself from laughing.

However, the caller's voice took them both by surprise.

'_Oh, darling, are you there? I've been calling you for hours!'_

Matsumoto took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hey, mom!"

'_Thanks God you're there!' _The woman sighed, her voice calming a little, but without losing its worried hint. _'What happened?'_

"Nothing, I'm just sleeping-over at Haineko." She tried to be natural, but miserably failed.

'_I called you home.' _The thought of 'home' was making the blonde sick. _'Gin told me you were taking a shower, but he was angry and you didn't answer your cell phone.'_

"Mom, you watch the news too often." The secretary laughed. "Gin would never hurt me." _Not that way. _"Besides, I never take my cell phone when I take a shower."

'_You can never trust men.'_

_You don't even know how much right you are. _"Alright, mom, I'll keep that in mind. Can I call you in the morning? It's getting late and I have to work tomorrow."

'_Are you hiding me something?'_

"No, I just have a lot of things to think over."

'_Promise to tell me if something happens.'_

"I promise. Bye!"

'_Good night, sweety. I love you!'_

"I love you too, mom!" Rangiku closed the phone and turned to her friend with an exasperate face. "How do they always know?"

"Mother feeling? That's how mine used to call it." the red-head shrugged her shoulders.

In childhood, the blonde had been one of the worst kids in the town. She had often ran away for days, leaving her family behind without telling the about the escapade, she had often been found drunk or having a party with lots of alcoholic drinks, she had hung out with wicked persons which were barely at her age, she had smoked back and even tried a smoking drug once at the insistence of a supposed friend, but had gotten ill so he gave up on it. She had always been loud, she had always spoken her mind and she had always gotten punished for her 'adventures'. Very often she had yelled at her parents that she hated them, that she wished to go away and never come back, that she was going to do whatever she wanted and with anybody she wanted – some of these moments were usual fights based of something that she really wanted and they didn't allow her to go there or to do it, but most of them were pretty much Gin's fault. Her father didn't mind the teen, he had found him interesting and protective with Rangiku and he was thinking, _hoping_, that he would tame his daughter – which he did. Her mother, on the other hand, had considered a deceitful person who would surrender the girl and hurt her in the opportune moment just like a snake that is hunting its prey and, surprisingly enough she had suggested the blonde to spend more time with her best friend although Haineko had always been kind of an early unlawful one. The woman didn't know how to explain her feeling towards Ichimaru, but had kept on her conviction until her child turned eighteen and she had no control over the girl's life.

When that day came, the teen lied that she was going in an excursion and ran to Karakura, the land of all possibilities as she was seeing it back then. Matsumoto planned to remain in that town until she will have gotten old when she will buy a house somewhere near the mounts, but Gin changed her mind after a whole week of negotiations - she had to finished her studies which were about to be paid by her boyfriend and after she would have taken the last exams, they had to move together and have a dreamy life in Karakura. Of course, the agreement was forgotten later when the blonde refused to let him spend his money on her university for the simple reason that she wanted to prove her parents that she was able to take care all of herself.

Forgetting about the late call, the two women put a drama movie to watch and ended crying over the female main character's death. The world seemed so cruel for throwing a leukemia curse over a teen and stealing the life of a young girl who had so many whishes yet so little time to fulfill them. The fact that the boy who had fallen in love with her, continued to live his life for them both was another tear in the full glass. Surprisingly, the _'A walk to remember'_ movie worked well on the ex-fiancée secretary – she forgot about the cheat and soon fell asleep in the middle of the bed.

Haineko rose on her feet and slipped out of the room with the cell phone in her hand. Before closing the door for the next few minutes, she took a last glimpse of her friend – Rangiku was looking so peaceful and innocent and somehow childish the way she was sleeping now. The red-head lowered the stairs and fell lazily on the couch with her eyes pasted on the mobile's screen. She searched through her many phone numbers until a soft 'Here it is' broke the night's silence and she found the wanted contact. The woman pressed a few cufflinks and started to type a message because a call in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea:

_I know it's late, but do you remember about the tickets? You know, those for the concert? Yeah, well, I need them tomorrow so bring them at 7 o'clock when you come to pick us up. Also, 'borrow' your brother's ticket for the race. I'll repay you!_

A little 'bip' and the message was sent, about to be red in the morning, but the secretary had the hope it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>An anemic sun was sending pale rays over the ground and inside the houses. The wind that intensified in the last few hours was moving the peachy fabric of the curtain, dancing with it in front of the window and bathing the blonde's milky face in fresh, cool breezes. She was sleeping on her part of the bed, wrapped in a white blanket; a few locks of gold hair were spread along the pillow that her head was resting on and just three or four very thin strands were tickling her figure. One arm was placed next to her head while the other on her stomach, but had the effect of a belt that underlined her slim waist and her generous chest – which was also advantaged by the V-neck night dress that the owner of the house borrowed her.<p>

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up." Haineko announced energetically making her appearance in the door frame, leaning on it and dressed in a pencil beige skirt which was reaching her knees and a white chemise with some ruffle that were lowering from the neck to the belly, where the shirt was sucked under the skirt. She closed to the wardrobe to search for fitting cloths for her friend – as taste, because the size was the same – when she heard a whispered comment coming from the bed."Do you want to make Hitsugaya wait you for hours? He's outside for quite a while, with a big bouquet of red roses, waiting for you to show up."

Rangiku woke up instantly at the statement and jump out of the bed looking for her cloths. "Why didn't you say sooner?" she calmed down a little and brought her index finger to her bottom lip smiling shyly and blushing like a teenager girl that just had her first kiss. "Is he really waiting me with roses?"

"No!" the cat-like woman rolled her eyes. "He's not even here, I lied to wake you up." She smirked teasingly again as she continued slowly: "But you'd wished it was true, don't you?" Seeing the annoyed look on her friend she sighed. "Besides, I don't think he's the romantic type of guy."

"I wish someone would bring me a bouquet of beautiful flowers without even a reason…" Matsumoto complained examining the fabrics that had slowly landed on her head.

"Keep on dreaming, men are not intelligent enough to do so." Haineko answered bored, but jumped when she heard a whistling from the kitchen and hurried downstairs. "The coffee!"

The blonde chuckled lightly and mindlessly put the dress she had got on her body then looked in the mirror. The fabric felt soft on her skin, like a snowflake on the lips, the silk slipping down her body in a curled line – the dress was a deep purple without print but a white streak right below the breasts which was highlighting her hourglass waist and two discreet small knots, one on each side, on her shoulders. It was simple, but elegant and pretty much appropriate for a secretary that meets daily important people. The woman played with her hair about a minute to make sure it looked curly and fell perfectly down her back – a more sophisticated hairstyle might have been more appropriate for the dress, but she needed a couple of things from home to arrange it better and she didn't have too much time left - so she decided it was enough. Rangiku put on a pair of mustard yellow shoes which she forgot in Haineko's room last time she had visited.

Downstairs, in the kitchen's doorframe was staying owner of the house with a different outfit – a fact that didn't surprised the blonde. The red-haired woman was wearing the same skirt but with a new top – simple white, cotton probably – and a tie full of golden spangles matched with an electric-blue jacket that was contrasting with her emerald eyes; to complete the outfit there was a pair of intense blue platform-heels, the thin lines from the ankles to the pettitoes being decorated with flowers of the same color. The make-up was a classic smokey eyes and a nude tone of rouge and a bit lip-gloss while the hair was just falling curly on her shoulders. Matsumoto knew all too well the expression spread across the other female's face – the look in the two green glimmering balls framed by long, thick lashes was screaming _'Here comes the sexy lady'_ and the smirk that her full lips formed a few seconds ago was emphasizing the opinion. The reddish moved her head a little and once they were both outside, locked the door and hid the keys somewhere in the yellow purse.

Rangiku remained in place shifting her eyes from Haineko to the car parked in front of the house and back unknowing what to say or do. She couldn't see the driver because of the smoked glass, but the vehicle was so familiar that she was able to guess who he was in a blink of a second. Her lips parted a little as she wanted to speak, to yell at her friend, to complain but the words wouldn't leave her mouth like they were stuck in her throat. Unable to do more than watch she felt helpless, pathetic really and though she knew she had to move, her body wouldn't comply her mind leaving her like a statue, like some Barbie doll that the owner forgot about. She could feel, almost _touch_ the pulse rising incontrollable when she heard the car's door opening and saw a pair of sneakers falling on the ground and jeans… _jeans?_

"Calm down, it's not your Prince Charming." the blonde startled at the laugh that came from behind. "It's mine!" the redhead stated waving at the driver.

A confused frown formed on the secretary's face, but her cardiac rhythm returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō lowered the impeccable white stairs mechanically, his attention being attracted by the tie as his fingers were patiently playing with the light blue fabric, carefully binding it in a perfect knot like it was a fragile decorative piece. However, a surprised yell followed by loud laugh distracted him – Momo, dressed in a short green robe and accessorized with an apron, was obviously having fun.<p>

"Don't say a word; it was the only pair remained."

"I thought you hate them!" the girl managed through the laugh series. "And I needed one more white piece to turn on the washer."

"They were in the closet! And you took _all_ of them not just one piece." He looked down at his boxers. "I do hate this pair..."

"I knew they would be useful one day! Just don't show then to her, okay?" Hinamori clapped her palms without losing the big smile spread across the face. "The size was good as well."

"Yes, good after 15 years…" That Christmas was still torturing him every time he was taking a glimpse of the blue boxers patterned with dancing fir trees and over-sized yellow stars. "Wait…_her_?"

"You know, the girls you're dating today." The confused look pasted on the business man's face didn't disappear. "Hyōrinmaru said you have a date or something like that."

"Well, I don't." Hitsugaya stated putting on the bottom part of the suit to prevent any other jokes. "Do you think I should wear other chemise? I mean, isn't the white too boring?"

"No date, eh?" she sighed. "It's fine, I guess."

He nodded grateful for the help – a bit annoyed by the 'washer necessity' too – and opened the door with the pair of keys in his hand, only to have the surprise of the missing vehicle.

"Didn't Hyōrinmaru say something about my car, too, Momo…?"

* * *

><p>Although today was Haineko's free day, she chose to keep her friend some company at the work or rather tease her a bit. Like every girl fight about boys, sex and fantasies would do, theirs was no exception and was madly drawing attention from all the men around and a few other girls. Sure, they had no idea of who the two had been talking about even before they entered the building, but it had no importance. After thirty minutes of accusing statements, defending replies and a silver-haired employee focused on figuring out if the women wanted to make him jealous – because, after all he did, he pretty much deserved it – or talking serious, everyone who heard the door returned to their businesses.<p>

"For the last time," Rangiku was at the end of her patience – if there was any left. "I do _not_ have fantasies!"

"Aha," the reddish doubted. "That's why you moaned, isn't it?"

"I did _not_!" the blond defended herself once again. "And even if I did, it proves _nothing_! I might have dreamt about Gin – and you don't get any idea!" she ended the sentence sending a bad look at Ichimaru.

"Oh, yeah? Only if Gin changed his name in-"

"I didn't say any name!"

"Ha! You admitted you had fantasies about you-know-who and, yes, you _did_ say his name. In such a sweet voice – if he has such an effect in a dream, I can't imagine how it would be to feel him for real. Don't you wonder, too? Aw, how can I blame you after that night? I'm so jealous!"

"I did not sleep with my boss, okay?! And I don't have fantasies about him either!"

All the eyes in the room were now to her. Now that everyone got who they were fighting about – or over whom in someone's mind – the subject became even more interesting. No one dared to talk something close to this in this place, not to mention about the person in discussion. The secretary felt a hot wave of embracement rushing across her face and the world suddenly seemed a lot bigger as all those eyes very were accusingly directed to her. Haineko covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the yell that was about to come out and a miserable try to calm down after seeing who had just heard the last words. Gin's immediate question about 'that night' was left behind like it wasn't even pronounced.

"Agreed!" the icy tone that everyone inside knew very well wasn't a good sign, a certain hint that the new-comer wasn't in a good mood – not anymore at least – and that the future hours will seem interminable. "Nobody said you did." The steps approached and only a few dared to look at him in the eyes while the most gulped terrified of the work that might have waited them later. "And, Matsumoto," only then, the woman noticed his presence and the realization that the silence was because he entered and surely heard the fight gave her a shiver down the spine. "Are you free tonight?"

"No, she's not!"

"Yes, she's free!"

Gin and Haineko answered at once, both suddenly forgetting about the shock and replacing it with too much energy. Of course their hopes were totally different: despite of the jealous confession, the secretary so wanted it to be a date – where didn't matter, but a date – while the ex-fiancé all but hoped for that date.

"Perfect." The confirmation of the true intentions came quick enough, probably to prevent any change of mind. "Because I need help to finish some documents until tomorrow morning."

_You gotta be kiddin'! Just ask her out!_ The red-head propped on her elbow with a childish pout – like when you tell a kid he isn't allowed to eat sweets before lunch – disappointed by the affirmation. On the other hand, Ichimaru was more than satisfied, the larger grin which appeared on his face being the proof. The happiness didn't last long, however, because Tōshirō was very skilled in destroying his mood whenever he was bluntly sending the silver-haired man to work.

"_Yes, she is free_, right? Free to work, thank you very much!" Rangiku turned to her friend who mimed an apology before leaving the room (after she had been 'invited' outside).

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now! Hope you liked it!<strong>_

_**By the way, I just added a new HitsuMatsu fic - 'Protecting Death'**_


End file.
